Takes a Hero
by SwordSkill
Summary: Shiine knew ever since he met Chacha that this was bound to happen...only did it have to be so unfair? Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

**Takes a Hero: C h a p t e r O n e **  
-by SwordSkill  


**Author's Notes:** I got the title from one of the lines of Xena from _Xena: Warrior Princess_. I actually planned to call it "What Makes a Man" from one of Westlife's song called by the same title, but I changed my mind. This fic is dedicated to my best friend Ressie, who has always been an avid fan of my works. I remember how she used to hole up in her bedroom reading notebooks and notebooks of my fanfictions.^^ (sighs wistfully) Wish you could read this now, buddy. You'd love it.^^ Miss you.
  
  


_It has been years since we last saw our faithful little paladins. Each had blossomed as the flower that opens in spring, and had seen many things. They were now considered as adults, as eighteen-year-olds, master of their own destiny. They had learned of many things: of wisdom, of patience, of fear, of courage, of hope, and most importantly, of love. And it is here where we pause and look at the handsome, raven-haired young man standing on the balcony, with a far-away look in his eyes. It is the young Knight Shiine, whose powers are of Sorcerer-caliber and are known far and wide, and rightly feared. His arms are placed lethargically on the balcony fence, his eyes glittering with what may be tears, and his head erect towards the view of the setting sun. His mouth gives a quick quiver, and he closes his eyes. A tear rolls down his cheek, and he brushes it off with the back of his hand, as a child would. To know the cause of his sadness, we travel back an hour ago, in the Princess Chacha's bedroom, where she had summoned the young Magician to discuss of important matters._

***

"You called me, Princess?" Shiine knelt down in the presence of the beautiful, golden-haired Chacha. From a plump little clumsy girl, she had grown into an epitome of loveliness, a voluptuous lady of dignity, of beauty, and of magic. Her powers may not be as accurate as Shiine's, but it was magic nontheless.

Chacha nervously fingered her necklace and said, "Oh get up, Shiine, you don't have to do that."

Shiine stood up obligingly and said, "Just manners, Princess."

"And...and don't keep calling me Princess," said Chacha, quickly walking across the room. Not watching where she was going, she tripped on the hem of the gown, and luckily Shiine had the alertness to catch her in his arms. 

"Oh, now isn't this a pretty scene," teased Shiine, a grin spreading across his comely face.

Chacha hastily disengaged herself from Shiine's strong arms and moved away from him. Reddening, she said, "Don't do that, Shiine."

"Hey, I was just kidding," said Shiine, although he had enjoyed the feeling of Chacha near him.

"Well, it wasn't funny," snapped Chacha, wringing her hands.

Shiine sensed that something seemed to be wrong. "Chacha, is something bothering you? You've been acting awfully edgy since lunch."

Chacha stopped pacing and held up her hands. "I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you." Her face was flushed, and this only made her more beautiful than ever.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Shiine said cheerfully, "You know, you look really pretty when you turn red like that-"

"Shiine, please don't!" cried Chacha as if she had been stung. "You're only going to make this harder for both of us!"

The Knight was completely taken aback. "What?" he said, befuddled at Chacha's strange behavior.

Chacha opened her mouth, then shut it just as quickly. She began to pace across the room again, her face turning pinker and pinker by every step, until she finally sat down on her bed and gestured at Shiine to take a seat on the overstuffed armchair.

"Are you sure you don't want to pace around a couple more times, lovely lady?" asked Shiine good-naturedly.

"Shiine, I said _STOP IT!_!" A gold aura surrounded the Princess and shot out to Shiine, shoving him across the room and slamming him to the wall.

It was at this moment that Shiine realized that this was really serious. Chacha's magic never manifested by itself unless something was truly wrong with her.

Realizing what she had just done, Chacha ran over to him, picking him up.

"I'm sorry, Shiine," she said with horror in her voice. "I didn't mean to-"

"It was my fault anyway," interrupted Shiine, helping himself up to the armchair. "Go on, tell me what's wrong."

Chacha slowly walked back to the bed and sat down quietly. Looking away from Shiine, she said, "This is really hard for me to say, Shiine."

Shiine nodded agreeingly, having no idea what Chacha was talking about. But it was best if he humored her. "You can tell me _anything_," he said sincerely, which was exactly as Chacha feared.

The Princess held up her hand and said, "Please, Shiine, not another word. It's hard that I have to get this off my chest without you patronizing me."

Shiine felt a trifle bit hurt, but he decided not to show it.

Chacha took a breath. "I..."

Nothing came out. She faced away from Shiine and tried once more. "I..."

Shiine said helpfully, "You can do it, Chacha. What could be so hard to tell to me?"

Chacha abruptly faced him, and Shiine was horrified at the tears that were rolling down the Princess's rosy cheeks.

Shiine immediately stood up and hurried to Chacha, wanting to hug her and comfort her, but Chacha shook his arms away, moving away also from him.

"You don't know how hard it is to tell you," she said, her voice breaking, "and have you do that to me!!"

Shiine was completely perplexed and hurt by the reaction. "Do what?"

Chacha tried to regained her composure as she said, "Acting like you care about me."

Shiine was suddenly overcome with a pain in his chest. "Acting like..."

Then he couldn't help it. "I don't act like I care about you!" he said with passion. "And that's because I _do_ care about you!"

"Shiine..."

"You've known that for years, and now you tell me that I act!"

"Shiine!"

"Haven't you ever stopped and think that I truly care for you?! That I actually-"

"Shiine, Riya asked me to marry him!"

Shiine stopped, tense. Suddenly, his heart was thundering in his rib cage and his breath was strangling him. But first he would have to find out.

Hoarsely, he asked, "And what did you say?"

Chacha was not looking at him when she said quietly, "I accepted."

What happened next to Shiine was something he had never experienced before in his whole life. His emotions threatened to flood him: anger, grief, sorrow, sadness, bitterness and millions more feelings hitting him across his chest like a sledgehammer. His head was thudding with pain, his sweat was beading down his face, his hands were shaking, and his knees were feeling weak. He felt like locking himself in his room and throwing away the key and get rid of all the volley of emotions that was being thrown at him, but those were nothing compared to what hurt him most: his heart.

Chacha came over him, trying to say something, but he stepped away from her clumsily, trying to fight off the tears that were washing over his eyes.

"Shiine, I'm _so_ sorry," said Chacha, her own tears flooding her eyes. "I just couldn't-"

Shiine felt the lump in his throat as he said lowly, "I understand."

"You-you do?"

"Yes," he said bitterly, standing up as dignified as possible. "That love is a wild-goose chase that actually isn't real."

"No, Shiine, it's just that-"

"No, let _me_ tell you what it really just is," said Shiine, unleashing his full emotions. "If you had once loved me, you would have at least had given me the chance to ask you to marry you, and not just say yes to anyone who happens to be first in asking you!"

"Please-"

Shiine whirled his cape in bitterness. "It's not fair, you know, Chacha. But then all's fair in love and war, isn't it? We don't have any code of honor to follow, isn't that right?"

Chacha was quiet as she tried to unravel her own thoughts and force down the lump on her throat. When she couldn't think of anything to say, she ventured through a mist of tears, "But Shiine, couldn't we still-"

"Don't say it, Chacha," said Shiine warningly.

Too late.

"...friends?"

Shiine closed his eyes in fury. When he opened them, they were blazing with fire. "Do you know what friends mean, Chacha?" he asked dangerously. "It means loser, loser, loser!!!"

There was a deathly silence. Then Chacha gave a strangled choke.

It woke Shiine up. He was appalled at the realization of what had happened. Had he really just said 'loser'?

He held up his hands, his face a mask of expressionlessness. "Forget what I said," he said, his voice in a near-growl. "Forget it." He turned on his heels and walked away from Chacha's room. When he was sure no one was watching, he let the tears stream down as he ran for his room.

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 


	2. Chapter Two

**Takes a Hero: C h a p t e r T w o **  
-by SwordSkill  


**Author's Notes:** There's a part of the story where Shiine longs to use his so-called _Rekka Shein_ spell. Actually, those words come from Tasuki of _Fushigi Yuugi_. It's what he yells before sending off flames of fire. Just wanted to clarify that it ain't mine. 
  
  


Shiine burst into his room, his breathing ragged. He had run down the hallway from Chacha's room to his, not minding the queer looks the palace folks were giving, not caring of the sweat that bathed his back. The only thing he was thinking of was the betrayal of Chacha and Riya to him.

He hurled himself to bed, his chest heaving.

_It wasn't fair_, he screamed to himself._ It just wasn't fair_.

He tried to calm himself as he tossed and turned on his bed. But it wasn't helping. The softness of the bed was reminding him the feeling of holding Chacha: soft.

Instead, he jumped up and opened the window to his balcony. The clear, mountain air helped him take control of his shattered nerves as he took deep breaths.

He looked out to the scene, a beautiful view of the mountains and the plains, and the shimmering river that coursed through them. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Riya would probably make a good husband to her. Besides, they _were_ best friends...

Who was he kidding? He, Shiine, was the only man fit to take care of Chacha till death did they part, and no one else. Only he had the wisdom, the talents, the courage, and not that mangy wolf.

But it was too late. Chacha had made her decision. She did not love him enough to change her mind. So he might as well forget it.

Thinking of these thoughts, he brushed the tear from his eye. It would be hard to forget them, but they had done him a great wrong.

_And this_, he thought distastefully as he looked at the streak of saltwater on the back of his palm. _This is a sign of weakness._

He wiped it against his robe as he conjured his broom. After all that happened, he was in desparate need for a walk, and he wasn't going to suffer himself to answer questions from nosy people in the hallways.

With a puff of blue smoke, he was sailing down from the balcony to the castle's backyard garden. After safely landing on the green turf, he proceeded to walk briskly towards the part of the garden which housed a forest that led out of the castle. It was a dark, gloomy place that was rarely visited, and that was the exact reason why Shiine needed to go there. He needed to sort his thoughts and pacify the turmoil inside him alone.

"Hey Shiine!"

Speak of the devil.

Shiine stopped, not sure of what to do. That was Riya's voice. What he wanted to do was give him a good dose of that _Rekka Shein_ spell he had just recently learned, which would enable him to reduce just about anything to ashes. But if he did, he would be in great trouble with the castle folk, and his parents.

Time to face the music.

He whirled himself to face the tall, dashing-looking, blue-haired young man who stood in front of him. "Oh, it's you, _friend_," spat out Shiine.

Riya had a very troubled expression on his face. "Shiine-"

"Well, for a person who's going to get married, you don't look too happy about it," said Shiine, unable to stop his sardonic tongue. "Want me to take your place?"

Riya did not look pleased but he kept his patience. "Chacha and I-"

"Oh, so it's _Chacha and I_ treatment for me, isn't it?" lashed out Shiine.

"Shiine, shut up!" yelled Riya, who possessed a very short fuse.

"What right have you tell me that?!" flared out Shiine. "Just because you're going to be King someday soon?"

"You are really getting into my nerves, Shiine!" Riya said, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Well, you haven't been exactly my cup of tea either!" shot back Shiine.

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,_ thought Riya furiously. _This wasn't working very well_.

"Shiine," he said, making sure his fangs weren't making any provoking appearances, "we understand why you're angry at us, but did you actually have to hurt Chacha's feelings?"

Shiine's anger was matchless. "Hurt!" he shouted. "Don't you think _I_ hurt?! Let her wallow in her hurt; and you too! You traitors deserve it!"

That did it. Riya transformed into a handsome, full-sized white wolf, with fangs bared and claws portruding. "Calling me a traitor is fine; I understand," he growled, "but Chacha? You have crossed the line!"

Shiine lifted his index finger. "Careful, wolfboy," he sneered. "With this finger I can turn you into wolf roast, deep-fried!"

Riya paused. He knew of Shiine's tremendous power, but it wasn't because of that that he changed back to man form.

"We're being stupid, Shiine," he said quietly. "Look, I'm sorry that I won Chacha from you; I knew you really meant well for her ever since we met, but this is life. We have to move. You know this had to happen someday or another."

"Yes, I knew. I just didn't know that it would be unfair," said Shiine, glowering, but he lowered his finger.

Riya sighed. "I'm sorry."

Shiine didn't answer. He merely crossed his arms and looked away.

Riya took this opportunity. He said, "We decided that the wedding would be held tomorrow, and that you would be our best man."

Shiine glanced at him quickly. He gave an idiotic grin, then a malicious smile, then a sharp chuckle that quickly turned into maniacal laughter.

Riya's eyebrows shot up. Shiine must have really lost it!

"Me, best man?" gasped Shiine between breaths. "You're off your rocker!"

"Look who's talking," muttered Riya.

Shiine stopped laughing and a serious look came across his face. "Plain and simply, no," he said. "I'm not going to your so-called wedding, whenever it will be."

Riya looked as if he expected this. "But we're not going to have the wedding if you won't be there."

Shiine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, expect me to believe that."

"No really. You're part of us."

"Not anymore."

"Shiine-"

"_No_."

"But-"

"I said no, Riya." Shiine was very serious. "And I mean it."

Riya looked crestfallen. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure."

Riya didn't answer. Then he said, "I'm going to ask one more time. Would you please be our-"

"No!" Shiine was furious. "What part of no do you not understand?"

Riya looked at him piercingly. Then he shook his head, and said with a voice filled with sadness, "I thought you were better than that."

It hurt, but turning away, Shiine answered, "Well, you thought wrong. Now put a lid on it and _leave_. Please."

He heard Riya quietly walk away, and he exhumed a sigh he had been holding off. First Chacha, now Riya. What next?

He heard returning footsteps, and thinking it was Riya, he barked, "I said put a lid on it!"

"Unless you apologize to me, I'm going to turn you into a potato."

"Miss Dorothy!" yelped Shiine, quickly turning around. Indeed it was his pink-haired mentor Dorothy. Her arms were crossed and her face harbored a frown.

"I'm sorry, Miss Dorothy!" said Shiine hastily. "I thought you were-"

"Riya, I know. Everybody knows."

"How indulging." Shiine could not keep the sarcasm off his voice. "Looks like my life's an open book."

"How could everyone not know?" said Dorothy with a hint of anger. "You reduced Chacha into tears, insulted the groom, and now there won't be any wedding!"

"You actually believed that wolfboy?" said Shiine, his eyebrows arched.

"Where have I gone wrong in bringing you up, Shiine?" asked Dorothy, looking pained.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Miss Dorothy," said Shiine, groaning. "It's that Riya and Chacha that done this."

"Haven't I taught you enough of love?"

Shiine sniffed. "Don't ask me. Took you long enough to marry Seravi."

Dorothy reddened as she snapped, "Don't drag Seravi into this. Now seriously, Shiine, reconsider."

"Or else you're going to pound me, right?" said Shiine wearily.

"No. This is your decision. The only thing I'm going to pound is some sense into your addled brains."

"Well, it won't work," growled Shiine, turning his heels and stalking off. "Can't a guy get any privacy here?"

Dorothy couldn't help sighing. She knew something like this would happen, and it had just exploded in Shiine's face. She could only hope.

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 


End file.
